


Iambic Pentameter

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 枢机主教身份的7和修士10。做这个场景十分美丽的梦的时候，我正好在家里重温修院经济考的笔记，他们挣外快的手段永远令我叹为观止。





	1. Chapter 1

门在三声轻敲和一句邀请后被轻轻推开。

看到走进来的人是努德内时，奥默里克心里有些惊喜。作为牧守本教区的枢机主教，他的姓名为这里所有的修士知晓，而在这所修道院逾百位灵修者中，除了之前便有过信件联络的院长，他唯独记得的便是这位年轻人的名字。

奥默里克的良善在神职者中赫赫有名，而堪与此相提并论的是他卓著的学识，他此次受教宗的派遣到这座与世隔绝的修道院传布侍奉的心得。

他宣讲时声音清朗而宽和，语速平缓将自尘世通往天堂的明路徐徐道来，听他讲授经文的修习者们无不怀着崇敬。唯独这位寡言少语的年轻修士，他位居后排极为不起眼的地方，在众人如汪洋般倾慕的目光中露出难以或不屑掩饰的怀疑眼神。

他是认为我的论述有失严谨，还是另有更高明的主张？

奥默里克的视线越过下方端坐认真聆听的人群，与布道间后方双明亮如星的眼睛看过来的目光交汇。室外的阳光将玫瑰花窗绚丽的色彩投在那尚不知名的年轻人左脸上，斑驳的光斑因室外高树摇曳而轻轻晃动，掩映着那张脸的阴影也随此变得斑斓起来。

意识到自己心里那点不见光的思绪已被神龛前的人察觉，年轻人迅速地低下头去，额前碎发的投影深重，将他那饱含着深邃意味的双眸彻底掩藏，眼底如晚湖火隐约闪烁的光辉也一并去往看不见的地方。

讲授结束后奥默里克在后院找到了那位看起来很特别的年轻修士。面对面站立时奥默里克才注意到那张年华正好的脸上横亘着三道突兀的伤痕，笔直得像是被利刃划伤，可以深浅来看那凶器应有些钝。

努德内在奥默里克走向自己时朝他行礼，却不料这位行程匆忙的枢机竟在面前驻足，微笑着回以礼节的同时语气温和地询问自己的名字。他垂首回答，看似恭敬的样子，实则抱着不被对方认出的侥幸。得罪一位主教衔的枢机，对他这样的普通修士而言可不是值得期待的美事。

然而奥默里克紧接着便提出与他相谈的请求，并且将内容精准地指定在那段让他无聊得差点没忍住打哈欠的部分。被风吹得如垂叶晃动的发帘替他挡住认命的目光，扶在扫帚上的双手紧了紧，他正在值扫，脚边堆积着刚聚好的落叶，无论时间还是地点，都与灵性交流所需的相去甚远。

可正如雄浑的圣殿最初只是不起眼的岩石，也没什么经典规定谈话不可以在扫地的同时进行。奥默里克没有阻止努德内继续他的职责，只保持着距离站在旁边与他交谈。

风吹过落叶的沙沙作响与扫帚摩擦地面灰尘的声音并没有成为他们的妨碍，有些许窸窣的声音作为背景存在，反倒让这夕阳初现时分的傍晚漫步变得神秘安详，静谧无人打扰却又暗含着萌芽绽放的生机无限。

奥默里克惊喜地发现这位看起来十分年轻的修士竟有着不凡的学识，尽管他由于某些隐约可猜的缘故尽力表现得谦逊，可他灵魂中的智慧如盛夏湖边的香蒲饱满的花柱，哪怕是如风般轻微的触碰都会有如潮的丝絮涌现，如同那人话中想要掩饰却愈发暴露得明显的深邃内涵。

他就连看似随意的说话都用语准确，遣词造句的良好习惯仿佛久居其中而留驻的花香，已变成并不需要刻意思考便自行发挥的习惯，就好像用餐时先撕面包还是先喝汤那样自然。

奥默里克眉梢眼角都蕴着赞许的神色，他欣赏眼前这位叫做努德内的年轻人，就如同在避世幽深的山谷中发现举世罕见的百合花般欢欣而快慰，自己此次差旅虽路途艰辛却到底不虚此行。

这场谈话随着努德内工作的完成结束在晚修临近时。带着伤痕的脸上紧绷的面容自始至终都没有松动，即使这位枢机并不如他以为的那么教条刻板，却也没有信任到可以冒然托出心底真实看法的程度，他只拣些无足轻重的部分细说，将关键的地方略过。借着扫地的动作，他几乎全然避着对方那双探寻的蔚蓝眼睛，也因此无从确定其中包含的理解与宽容是出自假意下问还是真心探讨。

奥默里克在分别时冲努德内报以肯定的微笑，抬手自那位年轻人的发间摘下枚狭长的叶片，为了将那风使送来的馈赠投进叶堆与它的伙伴团聚，他稍微弯了下腰以确保努德内不会因为自己的失误多做不必要的工作，重新站直身体时，他的表情里多了些期待的深意。

“希望还有机会与你长谈。”奥默里克意犹未尽地对向自己施礼告别的年轻修士说。夕阳为那袭黑色的长袍镀上暖融金线，将有些汗湿的棕色头发染成亚麻金色，风拂过时就像麦田般承着流辉，让努德内看起来如顶着光环般圣洁。

身居高位受众人敬仰久了，身边便不剩什么可以真诚交流的伙伴，只有真假难辨的阿谀奉承，就像是贵妇人如云堆叠的假发套，华丽光滑的精致卷曲中尽是虱子与跳蚤作窝。

与努德内的谈话所带给奥默里克的是久未有过的惬意与畅快，即使察觉对方在关键问题上态度回避，可考虑到彼此身份悬殊，他也能理解对方的谨慎。只是不免感到些可惜，还有些好奇，如果无所顾忌敞开心扉的话，他能从那年轻人随口而言都带着诗歌韵律的话里寻获什么珍奇呢？

因此当努德内端着点心与水果走进屋内时，比起那精美的夜宵，奥默里克更期待的是能够与他再讨论些落日下未能详尽问题。正所谓楼梯上的灵光闪现，他在晚餐时才想起还有些更确凿的依凭可用来佐证自己的观点。掺了蜂蜜的燕麦粥没有在他的舌苔上留下多少味道，倒是那位年轻修士站在黄昏淡金色的辉光中所说的话余味萦绕，就连佐餐的上等葡萄酒都比不过那如诗的语句值得细品。

奥默里克接过努德内退到门外又取来的湿布贴擦了擦脸，他早已习惯这样即是源自规矩也是出于必要的随侍。作为本教区的最高神职者他事务繁忙，出行时身边本该伴有负责起居的人，可不巧这次途中正赶上灾荒，奥默里克便将随行者留在那村庄里代替不幸身故的地方神父执行圣事，只带着原定访驻的执事前往修道院。

“谢谢你。”奥默里克在努德内端着银盆转身的时候对他说，看着他的影子滑到门外，听见水流淌在远处的声音，然后又注视着那晃动的烛光中看起来略显单薄的身子返回。

“请问阁下还有别的需要吗？”努德内声音恭顺地问，脸上的肌肉在他说话时轻颤，像是有些紧张的缘故。

“没有，”奥默里克笑意温和地轻拍了下努德内的肩部，表达肯定的同时也在意图安抚。年轻的修士在被他手心接触时明显地缩了下身子，拘谨的样子让奥默里克放弃留他谈话的打算。依照行程他还会在这里安居几日，不如先稍作熟悉再另择更合适的时机促膝。“你也早些回去休息吧。”

努德内闻言紧抿双唇，将那柔软的两瓣咬出玫瑰花般的艳色，原地不动地站立片刻后，他才有些迟疑地点头，转身朝着房门走去。可他并没有拉开那道木门，而是抬手将拨上锁闩将房间反锁，转过身来时眼睛里目光锐利得好像刀子。

“你……这是要做什么？”奥默里克万分诧异地问，努德内越来越近的影子投在他的脸上，在昏暗的光线中深沉如厚重的面纱。

他故作惊慌地后退顺势将手滑向枕头底，事先藏在那里的短剑手柄触感坚实。暗杀是异端与反叛者借此与教会抗衡的常用手段，枢机的头颅价值仅居教宗之下，出门外面独眠时有以剑为枕是他素来的习惯。

“请你出去。”没有得到回答的奥默里克声音转为严厉地喝道，将手中那段金属握紧，冰冷的花纹在他手心里逐渐温暖。

努德内纹丝不动地站立在几乎快贴上奥默里克膝盖的近处，面容漠然得如同隔着层薄雾，只有目光里的寒芒逼人。他没有理会奥默里克的命令，抬手便解开着袍的系带。当那象征神圣的外衣随着他扬起的手臂落地时，他感到颈侧传来蛇衣般的冰凉，看清楚那是什么后，他忽然轻笑出声，浑然不在意那刀刃下半寸处便是他的颈动脉。

“我依照院长的命令担任您访问期间的随侍。”努德内声音沉缓地解释着，态度淡然得仿佛只是在说端水送食的任务。可他在菲薄的里衣下依稀可辨轮廓的身体则暗示着更为暧昧的服务。

奥默里克的面色因失望而如重云低沉，他定定地看着努德内满不在乎地向他坦露身体的样子，痛心如在经书里见到圣像前的百合被肮脏的泥水玷污。他缓缓地将短剑的锋刃收回，重新放到原来的位置，话语庄肃地命令着：“请你离开，然后转告院长，就说我不需要。”

“您是觉得我面容不雅？还是嫌弃我不够年轻？”努德内不为所动地问道，晚风寒凉让他裸露的胸口微红，像是春日盛开在谷地的欧石楠，铺满名为诱惑的迷人色彩，“如果您有更中意的，我可以替您——”

“不必了！”奥默里克坚决地打断努德内的话，为那音步韵脚押得如同诵诗的语句中如地狱火舌缠绕的罪过感到可惜，“我谁都不想要。”

“既然您不挑，那就还是我吧，”努德内说着便掀起睡袍轻质的边角，露出因常年不见天日而白皙的腿部皮肤，“我是贵族出身，血统良好，院长曾对我爱不释手，我想您也会喜欢的。”

“你到底在说些什么话？”奥默里克强忍着愠怒，他知道面前的修士只是件礼物，最该追究责任的人是派他来的赠礼者。这修道院地处深山幽谷，隔绝得仿佛世外仙境，确实是隐修苦行难得的佳所，可当罪孽滋生时，外界同样难以察觉异常。

“我所说的，您试试不就知道了吗？”努德内忽然贴近，干脆坐在了对方身上，可还没等他伸手将对方环住，便被猛地推开跌落到地上，尾椎处传来的疼痛令他发出难耐的闷哼。

“别碰我。”奥默里克居高临下地望着努德内，见对方确实痛苦的样子有些懊悔方才用劲过度。他行事从来秉公无私，可作为凡人总免不了有所爱憎，头脑聪明的后辈总会从他这里得到些额外的疼惜，也正因为如此，努德内如今的表现让他感到半分难容。“你这是在自讨苦吃。”

“您想在地上也可以的，”努德内的大胆已接近挑衅的地步，他的声音如无花果树被风拥抱般动听，却带着吐信毒蛇般致命的攻击性，“或者说，您有些什么特别的癖好想要我接受指教？”

对方话里的意图直白得如自鲜奶油上爬过的黑色蚁群，可奥默里克却从那云淡风轻的表情中捕捉到足以让他怀疑对方真实意图的破绽。他故意不说话，以拖延时间的方式消耗对方的心智，等着那覆盖在努德内脸上的面具被其内心的焦灼烤出可揭开的卷边。

“你其实是想故意激怒我，对不对？”烛泪流淌的高度低了寸许，奥默里克才重新开口，他看到努德内的目光在他说话时有些微扬抑，便知道自己作出的是正确的推测，“这意味着，你本身并不愿意做这样的事情？”

努德内静默着自地上站起来，抖了抖袍角的灰，重新望向奥默里克时，眼睛里的光彩与白日无异。他走到床边目光低垂地伫立，却不作任何言语，只有蝶羽般的长睫毛微微抖动，在脸上投下扇形的影子。

“请回答我，”奥默里克心里确定了八九分，可他仍想听对方亲口说出他心里的答案，“是还是不是？”

夜晚的星子光芒自橡木制成的窗射进进来，窗棂在地上投射的影子如同监牢的铁栏。努德内就站在那横竖交织的垂直线上，紧闭着双唇不言语，直到实在耐不住房内沉默所带来的窒息感，才轻轻地眨了眨眼睛，低声说：“这是您自己猜出来的，可不是我告诉您的。”

“我懂了，”奥默里克喉咙里发出沉闷的叹息，俯身捡起地上那件黑色的外袍，交到努德内的手里对他说，“夜里天凉，把衣服穿上吧。”

努德内接过那件外衣披在身上，见奥默里克不再发问，便试探着提出去意：“既然您是真的不想要我留下，那我……就回去了？”

奥默里克点头示意对方可以离开，看到努德内露出如释重负的表情，心里感到些许安慰，被迫沾罪远好过自甘堕落。他注视着那有些轻微颤抖的背影移动到门边，忽然想到：“你就这样回去，院长会为难你吗？”

“没事，”努德内站在门边转过身来回答，他没料到奥默里克还会关心这些，“也就关关禁闭，少吃几顿饭。”他用故作轻松的语气说，“不会死的。”

“既然如此，那你还是留下吧。”奥默里克以示意的目光指向床侧，手掌在身边轻拍，“过来说话”。

这倒是个冠冕堂皇的理由。努德内的身子僵硬着，表情重新变得紧绷起来。他走到床边坐下，将那件刚挂在肩上的外袍重新脱下，随手扔去正好搭在旁边的屏风上，手心里汗湿得黏腻。

奥默里克觉出他的紧张与误解，起身又将那件带斗篷的外衣拿过来，仔细地为对方披上。随后他走到窗台边，在书桌前的椅子上坐下，隔着合适的距离以平和的语调问，“这样的事常有吗？”

努德内摇摇头，回答得模糊不清：“不算多，这里偏僻，没什么人想来。”

“也就是说，有人来的时候，你们就会——”奥默里克没有将话说完，努德内映在光里的脸庞哀伤又苦痛，脸上的伤痕因此显得深刻狰狞，仿佛即将涌出鲜红的血液。

“不错。”努德内没有否认，甚至不再回避奥默里克的目光，而是平静地迎着那双海蓝色的眸子望去。

“这是从什么时候开始的？”奥默里克虽然刚到教区不过短短几年，可过往的卷宗他都查阅过，并没看到任何有关这座修道院的举报。

“不知道，我刚来的时候就是这样，”努德内神情忽然变得淡漠，往事如天边如烟的轻云飘过，“那已经是十七年前的事情了。”

奥默里克自努德内脸上转瞬即逝的悲凉中敏锐地洞察出令他感到痛惜的过往，他的目光里因此带上了几分同情，声音却维持着先前的语调：“为什么是你。”

“因为你白天的时候对我表现出了明显的兴趣，”努德内以平铺直叙的声音解释着因果，“所以院长认为你会喜欢我。”

“原来是这样，”听罢对方诉说的缘由，奥默里克为自己无意间的参与感到些许羞愧，“很抱歉。”叹息后，他又说，“我本意欣赏的是你心中所蕴的灵智，却不想将你卷入这样的麻烦。”

“不是我的话，也会是别人。”努德内语气平淡地说，“这里最不缺的便是可爱的男孩和漂亮的少年。”顿了顿之后，他的嘴角现出新月般的弧线，“在你之前来视察的，都没人能拒绝得了。”

所以也不会有人将这种情况上报给教区，大家心知肚明却沆瀣一气，以致于这种背德的行为竟成了惯例。奥默里克感到脊背发凉，额角不可遏制地疼痛起来，像是有冰块滚过熔岩浅凝的表面，冷热交战令他晕眩作呕。

“通常这样的情况，你们会在对方的房间里待多久？”奥默里克鸦羽般漆黑的头发上有月华蒙上的银色柔光，他的声音温柔如天堂倾泻的牛奶，眼里蔚蓝深邃如夜色中的海天无垠。

“要看对方意愿如何，大部分时候事毕便会被要求离开，极少的时候也会待到天明。”努德内抬眼望着光线中安详定坐的人回答，声音还是那样的如诗般动听，“反正大家都心照不宣，哪怕知道是整夜留宿，也会当做是晨起侍奉。”

“那你等到夜半时分离去，”奥默里克想了想，将时间做了个折中处理，对面带些许疑惑的努德内说，“躺床上睡会儿吧，我再看几行书，到时叫醒你。”

“遵命。”努德内顺从地应着，这张床填着上好的棉絮，枕头是天鹅羽绒的，比他自己那张松软温暖，可躺在上面他却根本无法闭眼。

“别怕，安心睡吧。”奥默里克替床上的人拉上毯子，手掌隔着柔软厚实的羊绒安抚地停留，“这里没有人会伤害你。”

奥默里克的保证只兑现了一半，他的确整夜都没有碰努德内，但也错过了提醒对方离去的时间。

努德内睡到天空显出鱼肚白时分自然醒来，睁开在室内昏暗冰冷的空气中看到窗边如剪纸般的轮廓，有黎明的绒光勾勒出奥默里克俊朗的身形，让那位高权重的枢机看起来像个彻夜苦读的学者。

保暖却质轻的毯子将努德内的体温传递给睡梦中的人。年轻的修士对着那张恬静的睡颜抚胸行礼，脚步声轻微得如行走在云端。他穿过门的界限来到室外，站在走廊上整了整衣衫，然后朝着自己的住处迈步。

途经花园时努德内自口中吐出枚透明的软囊，随手扔向玫瑰花丛，被尖刺扎破流淌出的液体在深绿色的叶片上留下黑色的斑点。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

奥默里克次日与院长相叙时没有提到昨夜的风波，只对他的周到款待略表礼节性的谢意，然后便询问起此次前来所要了解的事情。从经院课习的内容到日常后勤的保障，大到作为院址的百年庄园的维护，小至附近田地耕作者的雇用，他都仔细地了解过，当然也免不了查看账目确认开支流水是否可持。

院长对枢机的视察表现出极大的配合，他的面容沧桑却慈爱，像是给孩童传道的图画书里先知的模样。他深谙待客之道，不论奥默里克提出什么问题，都回答得天衣无缝。可他皱纹密布的眼角偶尔泄出的精光，如神龛上的白布被虫蛀出的空洞，散发出源自他灵魂本质的腐烂味道。

毕竟在此经事多年，院长应对起视察来驾轻就熟，自认为准备得十分充分。可奥默里克敏感善识，又因前事对这里早有疑心，很容易地就发现这座修道院从管理到资金都漏洞百出。

德薄者居于高位，如同眼盲者放牧，自然难免将羊群带入迷途坠渊的命运。这座修道院白石修制的高墙内，属灵的殿堂其实早已朽坏不堪，那古老庄严的建筑早沦为虚有其表的空壳，风景美丽的山谷实则是蝮蛇盘踞的巢穴。

奥默里克认为没必要再看下去，轻轻合上那明显更改过的账目，又将各项卷宗简单叠好，表示自己查阅完毕。他的表情轻松甚至带着笑意，看起来没什么异样。院长见他舒展着眉头，以为自己轻松对付了过去，笑着问他是否还有什么安排。

“这座建筑的风格很有特点，尤其是塔楼的样式，设计成对式可谓匠心独运，”悠扬的钟声回荡在山谷中，奥默里克望着窗外苍蓝的天际上那绵羊般团起的白云，声音悠然地说，“我想在这里四处走走，城里可没这么好的空气。”

院长心里暗自高兴，来视察的枢机开始将注意转移到风景上，意味着那位阁下已经不想再作更多查阅。这正中他的下怀，连忙吩咐门外静候的人进来。从昨夜陪侍的持续时间来看，他断定奥默里克对自己挑选的人十分满意。

这话说来不算错，但他所认为的满意与话语指向的主体实际想法相去甚远，就如同山坡上混合生长的罂粟花与虞美人，看起来相似难辨，前者汁液诱惑却致命，而后者芬芳美丽而无害。

努德内表情乖顺地听着院长的交代，垂眸点头的样子温巧得像只驯良的羔羊，可奥默里克昨晚已触到那柔软绒卷下暗藏的犄角，知道这位年轻的修士并不如他所表现的那么容易摆布。

自院长办公室出来后，奥默里克带着努德内就近先去往图书间。这座修道院因其丰富的藏书量而闻名，再加上环境清幽，历史上曾有许多著名的经院学者专程来此灵修，通往书香的长廊上刻着那些哲人的名字。

奥默里克的目光在那些浮雕的姓名上巡礼，心里暗叹着，若是那些先贤们泉下知道这里如今的状况，怕是会愤懑得化作火焰里的神使，如收割害人的荆棘般将这里燃尽在烈火中。

他们在整齐排列的书架中遇到与奥默里克的同行来此的执事。那位神职人员的身边站着位向导，正殷勤地介绍着藏书的类别。他的面容年轻而俊秀，因察觉到有脚步声接近而回头，目光落到努德内身上时带着些复杂的含义。

正是这短暂交汇在身侧的视线让奥默里克察觉到异样，他款步走向那正朝着自己遥遥致意的执事，用寻常寒暄的口吻问他昨夜休息得如何。然后他看到对方和身边的向导脸上同时闪过慌乱的神色，眼珠在无意识的瞬间朝着对方那边略微摇晃。接下来他们究竟作了什么回答，奥默里克已经没兴趣听了。

这里的确是蝮蛇盘踞的罪狱，不过昼夜转换之间，他亲手挑选的自以为诚实忠贞的神职人员，便被尖牙上流淌的汁液俘获，不再值得任何信任与托付。

紧接着他们又在钟楼旁的常春藤下见到余下那位随行执事，试探的结果同样令奥默里克感到绝望。他不动声色地留下几句无关痛痒的叮嘱，转身朝着修道院的大门走去。

门口值守的修士看他步履匆匆，礼貌地询问这位贵客要去哪。奥默里克站立在庭院里，望着铁栏外的远方迟迟没有出声。他也不知道自己想去哪，只觉胸闷难耐，急需跨越这堵高墙到外面呼吸些新鲜空气。

“枢机阁下想去湖边散步，”努德内机敏地答道，“院长那边已经交代过了，由我负责陪伴。”

门卫对努德内表情不善，却碍于奥默里克的身份必须表现恭顺，铁门很快便被打开，让出为了便于马车行驶专门修整过的笔直平路。

路边林木幽深茂密，泥土散发着松针的味道。不过才走出那庭院两步，轻抚侧脸的微风中夹杂的芬芳便让奥默里克的心情得到了宽慰，他让努德内带他去那本是随口说的湖边。

奥默里克站在平整的岩石上，举目眺望着水光山色。鼻腔里睡莲叶的清香驱散他心里的阴霾。浅水面下鱼群来回游动，仅是注视着它们自在惬意的泳姿，便足以让他感叹造物主的功德。

与这些细微永恒的事物相比，生死间不过瞬息的欲望渺小如光线中舞蹈的尘埃，看似美丽却缥缈虚无。为了追逐这短暂的欢愉而放弃永存的伟业，愚蠢得如同贪恋烛火却放弃太阳。

“你常来这里吗？”奥默里克问话时，那双蓝色的眼睛映着湖面的水光，心里介怀的事情已然看透，表情重新恢复如初的沉静。

努德内看出奥默里克心情不佳，一直安静地守候在旁没有打扰那位阁下的冥思，冷不丁地被这么问，竟有些没反应过来。他抬眼回望站在略高处的奥默里克，声音淡然地答道：“算是吧，反正也去不了更远的地方。”

奥默里克缓缓放低身子，在那块被阳光暖得温热的岩石上坐下，朝努德内友好地招手相邀。待那位年轻修士靠近，他又示意对方坐在自己身边，声音谦和地说：“我想向你了解些事情，如果话题使你感到痛苦的话，可以保持沉默。”

“好。”仅从奥默里克说话的神态和音调，努德内便大致猜到对方想问的是什么。他尽力维持着平稳的神态，可脸上的血色迅速褪去，变得如湖畔生长的芦花般苍白，呼吸也变得凌乱起来。

“别紧张，我不会勉强你作任何回答，”奥默里克柔声安抚着，“我知道这对你而言万分艰难，揭开旧伤总是会伴随着疼痛。可是——”拉长的声音后诚恳的意味更深，“除了你之外，在这里我没有别的人可以相信。我需要对我说实话的人，希望你能够……”他看到努德内别过脸去，忽然感到不忍心，叹了口气，“如果实在为难，那就算了吧。你已经受过太多苦，我再多添一分都是罪过。”

“您问吧。”努德内的视线重新移回来时坚定如磐石。他方才并不是因为难受而回避目光，而是听到奥默里克直言信任，想起昨日在唇舌间暗藏的企图，顿时感到罪过与愧疚，以至于无法面对那双坦荡的眸子。

“先从你自己的事情开始吧，”奥默里克尽量让语气轻松得如同闲聊，湖畔风光如诗如画，他希望这闲适恬淡的景色能替那不幸的年轻人减轻些苦痛，“你昨天曾经说过，你是贵族出身？”

“不错，”努德内点头应着，这个问题不算难答。他又补充了些对方并未问到的信息，“我家父是男爵，封地在离这里很远的地方，祖上据说曾经显赫过，可到了他这代，所谓的贵族头衔只剩虚名，连维持社交的开支都勉勉强强，在宫廷里更挤不上席位。”

“我猜这便是他们将你送到这的原因。”奥默里克对贵族阶级处理多余子女的方式并不陌生，修道院对有这种需求的家庭来说是最佳的选择，然而努德内的情况似乎又与此不尽相同，“可据我所知，贵族家庭送往修道院的孩子通常只参与日常生活与课习，而很少发愿成为终身修士。你这么年轻，十七年前来这时还是个孩子，想必也不可能是自己的主张。”他边说边观察着对方的神色，最后问道，“这其中是否存在什么特殊的缘由？”

“这要归功于院长的德高望重，”努德内沉肩回答，往事如水底被鱼群搅起的泥沙，为那双湖色的眸子蒙上灰霾，“我父亲原本的打算是像其他贵族家庭那样，将我送到封地郡内的修道院生活。可也不知这位刚巧路过访问的慈善家对我父亲说了些什么，竟让他决定将我交给这位初次见面的陌生人，并替我做好了未来成为修士的主张。”声音里忽然多了些戏谑，“这样做的结果是，我父亲连本该给修道院的生活费也省了下来，他心里或许还挺感谢院长替他指了条明路的。”

“这样的做法是被严令禁止的，发愿成为修士必须完全出于本心。”奥默里克颦着眉说，院长的做法在俗世几乎等同于诱拐，放在教会则是对戒律章程的违背。

“本心？”努德内笑得漠然，沉默良久才继续道，“懵懂的孩童哪有什么本心可言？如果自小便被刻意朝着某种方向引导，那么等到可以做出选择的时候，其实也分不清那是自己想要的，还是别人希望自己想要的。只不过——”叙述的声音里多了些无可奈何，“将那当做自己本心的话，会更容易接受许多。”

这是人心在无可选择之事前避免疯狂的防卫手段，奥默里克曾在哲人所写的书中读到过这样的论述，也曾在某些不幸的事件中见证过这种形式的自我保护。这在大部分时候都看起来行之有效，可存在的副作用便是让受害者无形中与加害者同罪，甚至继承恶行成为帮凶。

奥默里克语意柔和地安抚了几句，眼中深海闪动着包容的浮光，如轻没过脚背的岸边浅浪般令人舒适。他既庆幸努德内身在这有毒的泥沼里却未染纤尘，同时又为那位年轻人因心里的透彻所承受的痛苦而感到难过。

“你继续说，我听着。”奥默里克对停下来望着自己的努德内报以微笑，他在那双澄澈的眼睛里看到冰裂的痕迹，猜想他接下来要说的正是最难以启齿的部分，便朝对方那边挪了挪，将那位年轻人纳入自己臂膀可触的范围内。

“您想了解的，昨天那样的事情，也是同样。”努德内重新开始将过往道来，声音比先前低了许多，伴着风声在芦苇丛中的呜咽，悲凉感随着岸边飞舞的绒花如雪片流散，“那时候我很小，不懂人事。院长对我很亲切，总是将我抱在他腿上说话，还经常亲吻我的脸颊，抚摸我的耳朵与头发。我以为他是喜欢我才这么做，甚至为此感到十分开心。”

薄云翻卷间有飞鸟自天空中低掠过水面，自箭头形散开的波纹端衔起只不停挣扎的小鱼，朝着岸边树林里尖稍上的巢满意地归去。激荡起的浪花很快归于平静，仿佛什么也没发生过。

“在家里时，父亲偶尔心情好，也会抱着我说话，亲吻我的额头。院长所做的看起来跟父亲没什么区别，甚至因为父亲平日更喜欢哥哥们总是忽略我的缘故，我还挺高兴自己能得到院长的喜欢。”努德内语调沉缓，平静的表情中透着萧瑟，恰如这金翠灿烂硕果累累却凉意顿生的仲秋，“后来……他……我需要告诉你具体的过程吗？”

“不用，尽管略去让你不适的细节，”奥默里克连忙摇头，眉间锁着的愤懑因对上努德内的翠绿眼睛而有所缓和，“挑你觉得容易的部分说吧，若有需要补充的，我会问你。”

“好，”努德内点点头，继续说，“他让我感到疼痛，又同时告诉我学会承受痛苦是修行的重要部分。他那时这么说我便真的相信，我受的那些折磨和鞭笞派对自身的抽打是同质的考验。”

“我为你过去和现在所遭受的苦难而感到难过。”奥默里克眼睑边缘那微红的弧线表明他的遗憾出自完全的真心，而非假意的伪善同情，他将手掌搭在努德内的肩上，如片枫叶般轻轻停放。

“还没说到最痛苦的地方呢。”揭开旧伤的结痂带来难忍的疼，可鲜血涌出来的时候，那带着腥味的热量却令他感到畅快淋漓，努德内的表情平静地由着心里的红色温泉自在流淌，仿佛那不过是玫瑰花甜美的汁液。

仅是听着以声音传递过来的哀伤，奥默里克便感到心口如爬满菟丝子般绞痛，他示意对方继续说，湖边空气湿润，可他眼睛里的烧灼感愈发难耐。

“我喜欢阅读，修道院环境清幽藏书丰富，对我而言就如同梦里天堂的样子。正是那些藏于纸间的文字让我渐渐地明白过来，发生在我身上的究竟是怎么回事。”淡淡的叹息过后，努德内的声音重又继续，深重的思绪让他的绿眸宛如蒙尘的祖母绿，“单纯的肉体痛苦就此变为精神的折磨。从前还有虚假却有效的盲信可以镇痛，清醒之后却只剩无止境的噩梦与惊悸，还有对肮脏的自己无限的厌恶与憎恨。”

“我不认为你是……肮脏的，”奥默里克断然否认道，扳过努德内的肩让他面对自己，用平日宣扬神义的语调庄肃地说，“虽然你的肉体承受过深重的罪孽，可作为被欺骗的受害者，你的灵魂仍是无辜的。”

努德内注视着近前那双蓝宝石般的眼眸里盈着的悲悯，看到深色的长睫毛根部有将凝未凝的泪，让他想到冬日里乌木的窗棂上覆盖的晨露。鼻腔里发出轻微的笑音，他抬眼神情冷淡地说道，“您可是枢机主教，经文上所说的那些道理，不用我提醒，您也该比我更清楚。”

“你指的是？”奥默里克问。努德内的眼神冰凉，含着某种他无法猜透的意味，看起来绝望又哀伤，像只被折断风帆的小船，在狂风巨浪中独自飘零。

“按照经上的说法，哪怕并非出于自愿，只要事情发生过便不再是洁净的。如果是女子，被家族驱逐，被丈夫休弃，都是合理的下场。如果是男子的话，像我这样的人，即使生前没被酷刑折磨死，死后也活该在地狱里万劫不复。”那些曾炙烤他心灵的经卷文字，早就变成刻骨的烙印，复述起来轻松得如同回忆昨夜的梦境。他稍稍引用了几段，然后又列举了几位经院哲学家的观点，“紫罗兰被马蹄踏进泥水里，紫罗兰自然是不情愿的，可它终究是被弄脏了，再也不该出现在神圣的花园里。”

“经里的训诫固然严格，可也同样主张宽恕。神不怀永怒且喜爱施恩，只要你保持内心的忠贞与虔诚，他必然会悦纳你的祈祷，将所有的罪过踏在脚下，投于深海。”奥默里克说罢，靠上去在努德内的额头印下轻吻，这本意祝福的礼节却让他的唇捕捉到瑟缩的颤抖，“紫罗兰即使落在泥水里，也无碍它的芬芳本质。你还年轻，还有很长的一生可以去追寻洁净。”

“我做过努力，曾经问院长，为什么这么喜欢我？他的回答是，因为我样子可爱，有着双漂亮的眼睛。”最难的部分已经结束，努德内的声音也不再那么凝重，目光里的决然如闪电劈空，“然后我从厨房里偷了把叉子，用它划烂自己的脸，还差点戳瞎自己的眼睛。”

“原来你的脸，是你自己……”奥默里克伸手顺着努德内的伤痕溯流，像是想要复原那张被割裂的其实很英俊的脸庞般，隔着层薄薄的空气轻轻描摹着。他没有忘记努德内方才说过的细节，所以小心地没有将指腹贴上对方的皮肤。

“我既知道他折磨我的缘由，阻止他继续的最好办法便是将他喜欢的部分毁了去，变得让他讨厌。”努德内满不在乎地说，碧绿的眼睛光彩灿烂而决绝，宛若坚硬的琉璃匕首。“不得不说，这招很管用，那之后再没人对我表示过兴趣——除了阁下您。”

“可是，你抗拒得这么明显，院长为何还会派你来我房间呢？明知你根本不情愿，就不怕你到时候惹怒我吗？”奥默里克疑惑地问，收回那只手，安放在自己身侧。

“他不知道是我自己做的，其他人也不知道。”努德内神情中显出些轻蔑，嘴角弯起浅浅的弧线，“我咬死不说犯人是谁，他们便将这当做是某些人出于嫉妒对我的加害，而我是因恐惧报复而不敢说。反正这样的事情也不算少。”

“嫉妒？”奥默里克确认着用词，询问道，“所谓的‘嫉妒’，是指的什么？”

“是院长的宠爱，”努德内神情鄙夷地回答，见奥默里克目光里满是疑问，又解释道，“并非所有人都像我这么痛恨他，也不乏有人甘之如饴，讨他喜欢的人日子总会好过许多。”

“这简直难以置信。”奥默里克闭上眼睛，咬紧的牙关让他的额侧的血管突兀地在皮肤下呈现青色的脉络，随着脉搏跳动的频率轻颤。眼睑重新开启后，他昂头望着空中那轮自云中探出的白日，“说起来，我们在藏书室里见到的那位向导，他对你似乎怀着敌意？”

“您可真敏锐。”努德内淡然地赞叹着，睫毛眨动时有碎金色的流光。说起那人时，他语气不屑，“本该是他来服侍您的，后来换成了我，他当然不甘心。反正都是同样的侍奉，对方地位越是尊贵，可期待的好处自然也越多。”

“好处，”奥默里克重复着这个词，轻轻摇着头问，“那他们都期待着些什么好处呢？”

“很多，”努德内回答，“最盼望的是能够攀上位大人物，随他离开这里去往教会的中心。”

“有人如愿过吗？”奥默里克问，他看过卷宗，的心里早有答案，却仍想确认。

“我来之后没有，之前的话，不知道。”努德内发现奥默里克对他的答案并不意外，又继续补充着自己的看法，“既已吃干抹净，又何来打包带回的必要？是他们太妄想，当真以为自己是揣兜里就可带走的玩具。教内调动手续复杂，玩够了谁会再多操这份心？”

奥默里克的叹息悠长，好半天没有说话。然后他站起身来，四周如诗如画的山林水景尽收眼底。

“陪我散散步吧。”他对随着自己起身的努德内说，神情安详得如同彩色玻璃画上的圣徒，尽管苦路漫长试炼无尽，却永远存有如冰般洁净的虔心。

湖边被水微微浸湿的小路上有漂亮的鹅卵石，远处草地上有成熟落下的松塔，被花栗鼠掏空果实只残留硬质的空壳，点缀在绿草地上如星灯般精致。

努德内带着奥默里克朝着湖畔那棵最大的橡树走去，经过水莼因季节而有些枯败的浮叶时，他听到耳边清晰传来的话语：“回去后，请对院长说，我很欣赏你。”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

努德内知道奥默里克让自己这么说，是为了确保晚上来他房内的人仍是自己。

他身边的人都沦陷于诱惑中不再可信，独善其身只会为他的安全带来隐患。所以他需要心无图谋的合作者，来保证他在这的安眠不受打扰。同时也造成他与他们同罪的假象，借此麻痹他们的神经，不因为事情败露而铤而走险。

这山高路险，林中有猛兽，草里有毒虫，即使发生些什么“不幸”，也很容易被处理成意外。枢机团手握大权却鞭长莫及，只要修道院的人和随行执事们众口一词，教廷即使知道可疑，恐怕也难以深究下去。

这位年纪轻轻便平步青云的枢机很可能会变成森森白骨，与那些曾经反抗过的虔净者们在长着菌菇的泥土之下相聚，然后携手同往他们所相信的极乐天堂。

其实无需努德内在汇报时明说，院长也早已从奥默里克对待这位晚辈的方式上明白那位大人晚上希望见到谁。

视察晚课时，负责掌灯的努德内不慎踩到块墙上剥落的砖，差点摔下台阶去。奥默里克伸手扶住他时，没有避讳和他身体的接触，几乎是将他环抱着拉回了安全的地方。

努德内站稳身子时接收到院长意味深长的眼神，明白那是在暗示自己，既然有幸获得这位大人的喜欢，就必须将他服侍妥善。

从某种意义上来说，他的任务完成得圆满。

夜间他再去往奥默里克的房间时，那位枢机在他进门时露出放心的微笑，自他送来的夜宵里挑出块点心，放在他的手掌上，声音和蔼地说，“你也吃些吧，我猜你们平时尝不到这样的好东西。”

努德内没有推辞，他已将最想埋藏的过往在奥默里克面前坦露，事到如今也没什么可再拘谨的。这样精美的食物从不是他们这样的普通修士可以享受的，他津津有味地吃着，味蕾久违地感到舒爽快意。

“看上去，你在这的日子过得很不好。”奥默里克盯着努德内的嘴角，饱满的唇边沾着块白色的霜糖，像雪花落在蓬勃的冬青果上。

意识到只有自己在吃时，努德内停了下来，嘴里那块松饼刚咬到一半。这也太失礼了。心里检讨着，他抬眼望向奥默里克，却正好看到对方递过来的水杯。

“慢点吃，别呛着。”奥默里克有些无奈地说。他见努德内忽然停止咀嚼，以为他是口中干涩，难以吞咽，便为他倒了杯清水。

见状努德内只好将这个误会继续下去，低头自那杯里饮了几口，清空嘴里残留的食物后，他礼貌地道谢，并问：“阁下今晚有什么想要了解的吗？”

“你擅长诗歌？”奥默里克没有再深究那些过往，而是询问起他昨日便感到好奇的事情。

“应该说是喜欢。”努德内谦虚地回答，不记得自己何时表露过这项爱好，却又不好询问对方是怎么知道的。

“果然没错，”奥默里克笑意温和地点头，眼睛里烛光闪烁，如夜来神龛前长明的灯火，“昨日在院子里交谈的时候，我便注意到你说话的音步中包含习惯性的抑扬，除非经常推敲韵律，否则不会有这样自然的语感。”

“没想到您竟然连这样的细节也留心到了，”努德内感到脸上有暖云温热，不好意思地低下头去，“不过是随便写写打发时间。”

“下次来的时候，让我看看你写的诗怎么样？”奥默里克声音柔和，用的是请求的语调。

这让努德内感到有些为难，那些文字他从未给任何人看过，也不曾想自己在黑暗中写下的诗篇，竟然有见光的时日。他迟疑着没有回答，直到奥默里克轻声询问他是否不愿，才从相似的话语中想起，早在午后湖边时他便将自己的心剖开，再无什么可藏匿的想法。

“好。”他重重地点着头，然后便想不到什么话说，只好问奥默里克是否想要安歇。他没忘记自己是来侍奉的，方式有很多种，并不是每样都令他无法接受。

奥默里克的面容早已现出疲态，他昨日在椅子上睡眠不深，而今日思绪繁杂沉重，心智体力都消耗得太多，又尚不知明日还有什么惊喜在前方等着，本就是早做安歇的打算。

努德内尽心地帮奥默里克做着睡前的准备，替他打来水拧好擦脸的布，又将他脱下的外袍撑平挂在旁边。将用过的水倒掉再回来时，他看见奥默里克穿着睡袍站在床头，正思考着什么。

“还有什么需要我做的吗？”努德内走到近前问。

“我在想你该睡哪呢？”奥默里克思忖着回答，目光在房间里扫视，轻轻摇着头抿着嘴。

“我就睡椅子上吧，有桌子可以让我枕着手臂，或者地上也行，比较平整。”努德内不觉得这是什么麻烦事。

“桌椅太硬，压着胳膊血液不畅，地面又太凉，整夜躺着容易生病。”奥默里克逐个否定着，最后视线落回到床上。

努德内心想自己的床榻根本没比桌椅柔软多少，而这专为贵客准备的房间本就温暖许多，自己年轻凑合几个晚上也不碍事。可还没开口坚持，他便听见奥默里克说：“不如你也到床上来吧？”

“不！”努德内本能地回绝着，脸上浮起的薄汗衬得他眼中的阴翳更重。将理智唤回的是他近乎尖叫的声音，他意识到自己失态，抱歉地看向奥默里克，低声道着歉，然后提议道，“不然，等您睡熟后我就回去吧，明早再来侍奉您”。

“这样不妥，”奥默里克叹息着摇头，“你白天说，因为嫉妒而害人的事情曾经有过。”从努德内的表情中获得确定后，他说出自己的忧虑，“我不希望你因被我欣赏而遭难。就地位而言，我能给予他们的好处，恐怕足以让他们疯狂。”

原来他是在担心这个。努德内感到十分惊讶，他并没有想这么多，反倒是奥默里克替自己考虑得周全。

“放心吧，我绝不逾越。”奥默里克没有抬起手，却用发誓般庄严的语调作出保证。他将努德内拉到床边坐下，从衣挂上取下自己的枢机主教外袍，搭在努德内身上，对他说，“我不便与你分享毯子，所以你就盖着它吧。”

努德内难以置信地抚摸着那暗红的厚重长袍，多少人毕生拼得命尽就是为了披上这袭华贵的血色，可它如今松垮垮地挂在自己身上，看起来既不神圣也没什么权威，不过是块普通的布料。

“这样便不怕冻着。”奥默里克亲手替努德内将前襟合上，见他表情紧绷，想是这袍服所承载的权柄让他因担心僭越不敢接受，便温和地劝道，“供奉在神前的美酒与农夫在田边所享用的粗制，酿出它们的葡萄有什么本质区别吗？布料也是如此，它可以成为象征神圣的外袍，也可以成为夜来保暖的毯子，编织成它的羊毛，说不定与制作这张毯子的，来自相同的羊群。”

“嗯。”努德内点头应着，他方才只是因思绪万千而恍神，并不是觉得自己承受不起。

他向奥默里克表示谢意，起身将那尊贵的人扶到床上，替他盖好毯子，然后熄灭烛火。背对着躺下时，他感到身后传来些微的份量，均匀而温暖，是奥默里克将折出来的小块毯子搭在了他背上。

奥默里克睡得很沉，他是真的疲惫不堪，很快便进入了梦乡。努德内听耳畔悠长的呼吸，却始终合不上眼。

窗外有秋虫在作最后的鸣叫，它们很快就要死于即将到来的凛冬。侧睡时习惯性压在枕下的手忽然触到件硬物，努德内想起那是昨日曾见过的短剑。他睡在外侧，剑柄伸向他这边。

努德内的手指百无赖聊地沿着剑柄上的花纹描绘，开始忍不住想象将它抽出来，借着翻身的力道刺入身边人心脏的场景。

枢机主教又怎么样？脱下那身精美的外袍，也不过是个普通人，只需要一柄剑，或是一滴毒药，便可至他于死地。

要杀死奥默里克，简直太容易了。

昨日院长晚间唤他去，吩咐他无论如何都要侍奉好那位枢机阁下，努德内站在院长办公室那摆放着经书的桌前，点头说“好”的时候便是这么想的。

院长拥着他的双肩，语气亲切地在他耳边说话，赞叹他毕竟有着贵族血统，品貌出众又肤质细嫩，啧啧声不断，仿佛在挑选晚餐的肉类。那瞬间努德内感到脸上的伤痕忽然鲜活地疼痛起来，即使院长苍老的手掌抚过他的脸颊，也木然得觉不出厌恶。

为什么我都成了这副模样，却还是逃不开可憎的命运？努德内垂下的发帘挡住他眼内的暗云密布，他的指甲在手心留下弯月形的浅坑，心里残缺的空隙远比这骇人。

从办公室出来时，他便想好了计划。

反抗的下场是死，不反抗的下场是生不如死。既然横竖活不下去，那就带着那位爱说漂亮话的大人物下地狱吧。这修道院罪恶深重，教廷也腐朽不堪，作为管辖者的枢机主教又岂会无辜？

更何况本就是因为他的纠缠，自己才会被逼着做这样的事情。

谁让他眼盲，身在花丛中，却偏挑了带刺有毒的那朵。既然他喜欢，那就让他尝尝味道。是苦是甜，是极乐还是死亡，都是他自找的，怨不得谁。

昨夜前来时嘴里藏着的剧毒，是努德内早为自己准备的后路。只要奥默里克吻上他，就咬破软囊将对方拖进地狱，他一个小修士的命换一个枢机怎么都不亏，说不定还能因此被载入史册。

奥默里克那时是怎么说的呢？

望着月光自身后投来的落在墙上的斑驳树影，努德内开始回忆昨日的场景，脑海中有如立体书的画片，视觉和声音彼此联结，逐渐拼凑成时间线逝去的节点。

他说我是在故意激怒他，由此看出我并不情愿。

这话只有后半句是正确的，至于前半句，努德内想了想，认为自己也并无答案。

他确实不愿意，可既然抱着赴死的心，也没再想过别的计策。若早知奥默里克是这样的正直，故意惹恼他被赶走确实可行，但他昨日对此毫无所知，当他跟过去面对的那些人相同。

言辞不逊的目的，或许根本没什么意图，努德内想不起自己在说那些话时是否有过思考。怒火燃尽脑中的理智，寒冰冻结着他的心，灵魂被驱赶到空气中，像看陌生人那样俯视着他。

说了什么，为什么要说，当时到底有没有好好想过？这些问题的主语都不是他，而是昨日那具没有灵魂的躯壳事先被安排好的表演。

努德内收回握在剑上的手，花纹在他的指上留下蜿蜒的压痕，好像长虫爬过的轨迹。

他将手靠在胸前，闭上眼睛尝试入睡。一开始不太成功，但最后他梦见了广阔如茵的绿色原野。矢车菊在蒲公英的伞雾中盛开，蓝花的尽头是海，海的尽头是天。美丽的岛屿如宝石般镶嵌在海天交际，岸边矗立着白色的灯塔。

次日他如约带着自己写的诗来，将那精心装订的纸册递到奥默里克面前。看着那双蓝眼睛里透出的光彩，在字里行间描绘出的松林与橡树间捕捉蝴蝶与萤虫，他觉得心窝里痒痒的，仿佛奥默里克的视线不是落在纸上，而是扫在那柔软的深处。

“真是令人惊叹！”奥默里克如此评价着，眼前的字母如拼图般，时而将湖畔林间的胜境描绘得巨细靡遗，时而又组成天马行空的幻想，带着他在瑰丽奇特的造物迷宫与广袤无垠的星空间来回徜徉，竟令他想起先知们所行过的神地来。

“如果您喜欢的话，不妨……留下它。”努德内从赞叹者眼里烁烁生辉的神采看出话语的真心，却不确定这些文字获得的欣赏到底有几分，所以声音里带着些迟疑，生怕高看了自己自作多情。

“这些文字美得如同歌中之歌，排列在纸上却仿佛组成琴弦，眼睛拂过去耳里便听到乐曲，好似感官之间都被某种奇迹连通了一样。”奥默里克的神情像是位美食家面对珍馐，他品味得很细致，像切割奶油蛋糕般层层深入。先是整体的字面，然后是格律、音步和韵脚……最令他回味的是那如蛋糕里的果肉般镶嵌其中的闪光思想。“可它们毕竟是属于你的。我不能因为喜欢就夺去诗人的灵感，正如我不该因为贪恋芬芳就扯下玫瑰的花瓣。”

反正它本来的命运也不过是陪我在这烂掉。努德内平日不喜与人交流，所以也无从比较优劣，他实质并不知道这些仅凭感觉随手写下的短句，是否优秀到值得他人的珍藏。所以他也难以判断，奥默里克的推辞是出于教养，还是不够喜欢。

“不如暂借我阅读几日，等到离开的前天归还，你认为这样如何？”奥默里克看出努德内有些失望，诚恳地提出着建议。

“好。”努德内抬眼应声，望过来的那双眸子里灵动着令人沉醉的颜色，温和无害却难以抗拒。反正他是枢机，不管要求什么自己都只能答应。

随后他们交换了些关于意境和象征的看法。努德内发现奥默里克比自己所想的还要博学，他所表现出来的智慧远超经院的范畴，天文地理古往今来，但凡真理的国境内，就没有领域什么是他不愿踏足的。

这晚他入睡得比昨夜早，身上披着奥默里克的袍服，头枕在压着剑柄的枕头上，梦见的是海洋。

或许是终于有了安心的卧处，他在奥默里克身边睡得越来越香甜，甚至越来越无拘无束。

有一晚他在梦中换了个姿势，胳膊伸展着自那道折痕下穿过，探到了奥默里克的手边，又被熟睡的奥默里克无意识地覆住。皮肤接触的热度和重量将他惊醒，睁开眼睛看到面前是张安详的睡颜，浅盈在那薄削唇边的沉静笑容仿佛有声，告诉他噩梦已经远离。

留在灾地的随行人员数日后抵达，带着当地人的感谢信与薄礼，看上去任务完成得不错。

他们谈话时努德内站在门外回避。走廊的窗下是种植着玫瑰的花圃，其中有朵花的叶子上点着黑斑，努德内发现时曾想将它整个折了去，最后却只掐掉藏着秘密的部分。

反正它也开不了多久，再美丽的鲜花都有凋谢的时候，冬天就要来了，凡事总有个尽头。

奥默里克重新唤努德内进去时，告诉他归期是明日，为了等待安抚灾民的随行者抵达，这位事务繁忙的枢机已经比原计划多耽误了两天。

“你这几日颇为辛苦，”奥默里克将诗集交回到努德内手里，神情轻松得仿佛刚走出旷野的受试炼者，和颜悦色地说，“今晚可回你的房内休息。”

“明白。”努德内平静地点头，并不觉得任何意外。

他早料到奥默里克晚上会按例让同行随侍履行职责。之所以暂时留着自己，不过他是因为念及属下抚灾辛苦，放他们白日里自行歇息游览，所以身边仍需要陪伴在侧的人。

奥默里克不知道努德内的心事，他站在窗前眺望着薄雾间山峦隐约的青色起伏，听着身后卷册被整理发出的窸窣声响，忽然转过身来问道：“你愿意跟我离开吗？”

“您说什么？”努德内愣愣地看着奥默里克，方才落在耳中的话夹着窗外风声，竟然辨不出是真音还是幻觉。

“我想带你走，却不知你是否同意？”奥默里克重复问题时，语意比先前更加深重。他猜想努德内也不想留在这罪恶深重的修道院，但出于对个人意志的尊重，他仍需要确定的回答。

“您这样的厚爱，会让别人以为您是因为我……才……”努德内听清了问题，却没有直接给出答案。他的眼睛里惊喜与疑惑交织，闪耀着晚星般晶莹的光芒，眸内湖绿色波光四溢，盈着整个春天的生机。

“不用在意别人怎么想，要理会那也是我的事，”奥默里克绕过书桌走到努德内跟前，扶着他的双肩拉到近前，认真地看进那绿幽灵般晶亮的眼睛里，“你只需要告诉我，愿意还是不愿意？”

从未有过的，像这样被当做珍宝般注视着，耳边萦绕的声音包含着救赎。努德内差点就将那玫瑰花下的秘密吐露了出来，幸好嗓子被心里涌上的情绪浸泡得酸软，让他的声音止于喉间。

奥默里克耐心地等着努德内的回答，将那颤抖的双肩拥进怀里，如入港的航船般安稳地停靠着。

待到怀中传来湿热，他听到声低低的“我愿意”。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

“我相信，你会在神圣的信仰中寻找到指引你走出黑暗的救赎。”

离开修道院途中的日日夜夜，奥默里克的这句赠言都在努德内耳边萦绕不去，与马车轮在泥泞崎岖的道路上碾压过的声音交织，将他的神经敲打出雨落般的鼓点。

奥默里克是个真正的神职者，他是各种意义上的好人。努德内靠在疾驰的马车铺垫着绒布的背板上想，而自己却是个刺杀未遂的凶手，是个假欺虔诚的伪信者——他早就不信神，不希冀什么救赎。

中途休息时，他望着从随侍手里接过水囊的奥默里克，猜想着，假如现在告诉奥默里克自己的本性，告诉他曾经有过的打算，他是会把我锁进车厢里扔回修道院，还是带回主教座堂去，按照惯例给我这个渎神者应有的惩罚。

他愣神太久，久到奥默里克转过来问他是否不适应这样的旅途，才神情淡定地回答说，自己是想起了些心事。

努德内不想失去那双眼睛望向自己时水光熠熠的神采，更不想回到修道院去忍受羞辱和折磨，所以他将教会所提倡的缄默美德保持到终点，为自己戴上感恩的假面具。

他决定对奥默里克给予他的东西照单全收，然后再以自己的方式偿还，自然也没推辞修道院那些痴心妄想的年轻人们最想要的“好处”。

努德内领受神品的仪式是由奥默里克亲自主持的，那是他们回到主教座堂三个月之后的事情。季节已经步入冬季，庭院里的树枯枝萧瑟，可灯火长明的殿堂却被无数只蜡烛烤得温暖，仿佛神的领域内永远都是美好的春夏。

“我需要对我说真话的人，我希望你可以做到这点。”奥默里克在仪式的前夜对努德内说。回到这里后，他们促膝交谈的时间并不多，枢机主教要处理的教务繁重，为显公平也不能对特定的协理者表示偏爱。

“明白。”努德内颔首欠身，他知道奥默里克最看中他什么地方，正如他知道那位枢机迟迟不对自己作出安排，是为了给他机会证明自己的才能配得上奥默里克身边的位置，而不是靠着宠爱或优待跻身堂前。

“教堂不比修道院与世隔绝，日常要处理的事务也更复杂，有不懂的地方，你可以像我的内侍请教，他在这里的时间甚至比我还长。”黑色的主教常服衬得奥默里克的皮肤更显白皙，也让他的蓝眸成为一眼望去最亮的颜色。场域的转换让他说话的语调不像修道院夜里时那样随意，平日里擦肩而过时也隔着身份悬殊的礼节，唯有那双眼睛里传递的情绪是不变的谦和，“看起来，他对你的欣赏程度似乎不亚于我。”

“他是位很优秀的前辈，我必定会虚心向他学习。”努德内望着奥默里克那张掩映在暖光里的容颜，语调庄严地保证着。他早已不再相信神，那只比他年长几岁的枢机阁下才是他的圣像。

努德内对那位内侍的评价是出自真心。或许是看出枢机阁下对这位新人寄予厚望，那位司铎对这位新人进行指导的时候会额外提点些容易忽略的事项，包括那些本不该在提点范围内的晦暗细节。

只可惜好人不长命，这位内侍在某次奥默里克出访时突然离世。他因感染风寒而未能随行，可努德内在离开前明明见他尚能走路，却不知为何次日便忽然昏迷，然后在夜里悄声无息地去往神的国度。

他将心里的疑虑告诉奥默里克，发现对方也跟自己所想相同，认为事有蹊跷。但等他们赶回时，遗体已经交回家乡安葬，据说是按照本人生前的意愿，希望早日归尘作土。

大教堂内因此产生了些风波，但又很快被平息。经过小小的人员变动后，努德内接替那位司铎的职责，成为奥默里克的内侍，手里握着的那串钥匙如累果的山葡萄般沉重，从此成为他最优先的职责。

那串钥匙是奥默里克在这巍峨的殿堂内最重要的保障。它们可以打开无数个荫蔽的抽屉，里面锁着分门别类的重要文件，还可以打开许多的门，其中一扇通往寓所区最内侧那间卧室，甚至包括衣橱，床头柜，保险箱。

主教内侍不必做那些细碎的杂活，他可以安排合适的人选替自己完成，却另有许多更重要的事情必须亲自过目，连最轻微的疏忽都不能有。

奥默里克需要的是聪明又可靠的人，足智多谋以保证他的命令得以顺利施行，善良可信以避免借着计谋与策略实施背叛。前一个条件不乏可以满足的优秀备选，而后者关乎人心，那是旁者无从判断的事情，且人心易变如海上的风浪，瞬息之间便可阴晴倒转。

奥默里克认为他身边最可信的人是我。努德内对自己的任命并不意外，只是有些许自嘲总会时不时地弥漫在他心间，令他晚祷时忍不住睁开眼睛望着圣像露出讽刺的笑容。

我是这教堂内最不信神的人，可那最信神的人偏偏最信我。

努德内在这样的思绪中体验到报复的快感，比美酒还令他沉醉，比汤药还抚慰他的心灵。

他本就是以神的名义被拐骗到这所谓的净土中的，其后所遭受的那些苦难也都是在神的注视下进行。神在他受苦的时候坐视不理，又用残酷的教条宣布他是罪人，反倒是加害者们活得逍遥自在，个个披挂着神圣的光环。

这样毫不讲理的神，我为什么要信？为什么要遵从把明明什么都没做的自己直接判进死罪的规训？

走在洁净的殿堂中，彩色玻璃雕刻的圣徒们俯瞰着他，唱诗班的男孩们空灵的歌谣绕而不去，这一切都让努德内感到无上的愉悦。

经上说，触碰不洁者会弄脏灵魂。努德内微笑着昂头眺望最高的浮雕，逐个抚摸走廊两边排列的圣徒像。你们现在也都不再洁净了，他在心里兴奋地暗想，为自己得以复仇而狂喜。

走完这段路便是奥默里克的卧室，推开那扇门后他又是虔诚的。奥默里克望见他时，所解读出的永远是谦卑的情绪，却不知道努德内心里所信仰的，跟自己并不是相同的存在。

前任内侍的骤然离世不过是反复无常的命运在编织凶兆与灾厄时无意间垂下的丝线，其后牵连着如整块蕾丝般美丽危险的纵横交织。

紧随其后的冬天比以往更冷，冷到许多人都没能挺到春天的到来。

教宗重病卧床不起的消息是落下的第一片雪花，表面上轻盈无重，却暗示着雪崩将临。

枢机团的各位主教表面上心怀康复的祝福，实则早就为自己做好了盘算。各教区的势力也因此如泥沙漫卷，他们各有支持的潜在候选人，都希望下任教宗在本辖域诞生，最好出自本教堂。

奥默里克是那些前去探望病情的人中唯一真心希望那位老人好转的，他在床边陪伴到深夜才眷恋不舍地离去。等到他出来时，努德内看到悲伤如风雪般流散在他泛红的双目里。

从人情的角度来说，这并不为过。奥默里克年纪轻轻就能位列枢机团，靠的正是这位教宗的赏识，将他从地方提拔到教会的中心，又在短短几年后擢升主教衔，最终披上红衣。他感谢那位老人的知遇之恩，完全是合情合理的。

然而身处权力的海洋，爱恨喜怒皆有进退的文章可做。

他们自那安睡着病人的房间离开时，正好看到枢机团的首席主教自长廊另一侧朝那扇门走去。

努德内此前没机会与首席枢机照面，他只能通过衣饰辨认那人身份，这还是他从前任主教内侍那学来的技巧。可当那位主教走到墙上的照明火下，光线映出他的面孔时，努德内却惊骇地发现自己见过他，是在修道院，在很多年前。

“你怎么了？”奥默里克的心被悲思占据，在前面兀自走着，直到下了通往室外的台阶，才发现身后的人没有跟上，随即警觉地返回，发现努德内还在走廊的尽头，手扶着门侧的天使像，表情痛苦得像是喘不过气来。

“没什么，忽然有些头晕，兴许是……”努德内还没来得及想出理由，便听见遥远的背后有门开合的声音，他不确定出来的人是不是那位主教，却不想再次看见他那张令人作呕的脸，忙借故想要呼吸新鲜空气，拖着奥默里克到了室外，然后飞速朝侧面走去，避开门前宽阔的通路。

“是不习惯马车颠簸？还是近日太累了？”奥默里克握着手绢替努德内擦去额头上的冷汗，关切地问道。他是当真感到心疼，甚至开始检讨自己是否使唤得太多，超过了这位年轻人可以承受的极限。

努德内摇着头，看似在倔强地否认奥默里克的推测，实际上却是在挣扎着按捺下真实的原因。他是早知这教廷从根基到枝叶都烂得透心，可奥默里克仍心怀着美好，如果告诉他枢机团的首席，那无限接近神权顶峰的人，本质也跟那可憎的修道院长同样地腐坏，他会作出什么样的反应呢？

算了吧，他知道又能怎样？无非是共事时多添份恶心。

奥默里克甚至没去动那家修道院，他也知道自己势单力薄，贸然宣战不过是以卵击石，最终只会连自己原有的阵地也丢失。

努德内知道奥默里克的想法，明白他不是因怯弱而放任邪恶，而是怀着只要谋得高位便能投下宽广的树荫，庇佑凡间更多土地的良善愿望。

可如果对面的树更高，枝叶更加繁茂呢？那就会被其发达的根系夺走立足的土壤，遮住赖以生存的阳光，最终枯萎死亡，成为失败者的墓碑。

努德内缓缓站直身体，表示自己已经无碍，夜色替他将笑容伪装得很好，就连奥默里克都没有察觉出他表情里的幽深。

他在很久之后才告诉奥默里克，那位首席阁下不光和院长有着相同的爱好，他的客房内还死过人，就埋在后院往外不到百步的地方。那可怜的男孩连块墓碑都没有，只在修道院的卷宗上留下“病逝”的标注。

那时教宗已经陷入昏迷，却仍坚持着呼吸，牵挂着凡尘不肯去往他毕生所歌颂的天国。神坛前的暗斗汹涌得几乎快要藏不住，枢机袍服上那块白色的蕾丝单薄通透，掩饰不住其下暗生的野心脉搏。

危险如黑暗里鬼魅的脚步逼近，像饥饿的蜘蛛张开密不透风的大网，努德内听见的死神的耳语，还有亡灵的哭泣声低鸣。

伪善的神不值得献上生命，不管是奥默里克的，还是我的。

努德内向奥默里克提出劝诫，认为他应该主动退出竞争以求自保，最好干脆离开虚伪的教会，回到俗世中寻块僻静处享受安宁的余生。

奥默里克毫不犹豫地否决了这样的建议，露出十分失望在的表情。他本期望这个聪明的年轻人能成为他的知己，却没想到就连努德内也最终背离自己的理想走了分歧路。

正是在这次僭越的争吵后，努德内将他所知的秘密悉数说给奥默里克听。不止是那位首席主教，毒藤总是丛生的，只要发现一条，便能顺着摸出成片恶蔓。甚至不需要去追寻踪迹，毒蛇们只要嗅到尝过的美味，就会成群地爬过来将猎物再次缠得死死的。

他将神坛上的金粉刮下，露出里面朽黑的腐木，他让奥默里克好好看看这些，想清楚这样倾危的圣殿是否值得他殉葬。只要离开这里，以他们两人的本事，在任何地方都可以生活得快乐舒畅。

可奥默里克仍然坚持他在神前立下的终身侍奉的誓言，即使早知自己已成为那些人的眼中钉，也一副视死如归的样子毫不动摇。

“……正因为如此，我才必须留下来，越是黑暗的地方越需要光。你何时见过百合花主动收起叶子，将沃土白白让给莠草？”奥默里克那时的目光深邃而沉静，仿佛凝聚着世间所有远洋的蔚蓝。他知道努德内是关心自己，为他的不理解而失落之余，并未多做责怪。

只消确认奥默里克眼中盾墙般的坚冰，努德内便知道自己再说什么都是徒劳的。奥默里克若是那么容易改变心性的人，恐怕早在那时便被他用剧毒缠下地狱，神仆与罪者双双化作灰尘。

努德内默然抬头，奥默里克的床前摆放着经书，那烫金的封面上每个字都如烙铁，令他感到心口疼痛。

这就是神对我这个叛逆者的惩罚。我玷污了他的圣殿，还自以为得意，所以他绑架了奥默里克作为人质，不惜伤害自己最忠贞的孩子来向我以牙还牙。

现在开始虔信还来得及吗？努德内在心里大声嘲笑自己的妥协，他面对的是神，从一开始就没胜算的。

奥默里克看到努德内别过脸避开了自己的注视，良久地闷声不语，像是有什么事情藏在心里难言。他从那仅能看到边角的表情中解读出担忧与害怕，充满理解地说道：“我不会走，但你有离开的自由。”

闻言努德内转过脸来，万分吃惊地望着奥默里克，翠澈的眼睛里飘过几丝伤感，如被风剪掉的柳叶般无定。他将那句话在心里反复咀嚼，味道涩得如同饮下惩戒的苦艾，令他声带麻木，嘴唇张合着，却发不出声音。

“我会寻找合适的理由解除你的职位，然后将你送往远离教廷中心的地方。”奥默里克方才所说并非玩笑，在努德内愣神的时间内，他已经替对方做出妥善的安排。“但这事不能太急，否则会引起怀疑。”

“明白，”努德内的声音虚弱得宛如将死，又忽然明亮起来，如正在窗外闪烁的星子寒芒，“多谢您的体恤。”

三日后，奥默里克站在地图前，手指落处是为努德内选好的遣派地。那是座山间教堂，位于盛产草莓的远郡，被广袤的农田包围，却因位置过于偏僻而被忽略，前任主事去世后位置空缺至今。

“那间教堂很幽静，人员配置也简单，只要你淡泊不争，便不用担心有人会加害。”奥默里克平缓的声音因临别的不舍而带上了多余的强调，眼睛里的孤独与寂寞如撞在鹅暖石上的溪水，随着眸底的光晃动。“你余生都可与美丽的诗歌为伴。”

努德内含糊地表示着谢意，昨夜有梦魇缠上他，让他白日里也神思恍惚。耳朵里不断徘徊的声响将奥默里克的声音阻隔在外，他每个字都听得分明，却感觉不到喜悦与悲伤。

“分别前我有件东西想要赠予阁下，”他最后抬起头来说，将目光从那蘸水笔勾勒出的黑白山川中移到瑰丽的海蓝里，他看到了朦胧的地平线与白色的灯塔，“希望您不要拒绝。”

“好，”奥默里克看不到对方在自己眼里所见的风景，他猜测努德内的礼物该是诗歌，或者他亲手做的念珠，抄写装订的经文。这位年轻的司铎有着双举世罕见的巧手，能将被冰雹砸碎的彩色玻璃雕刻成玫瑰花，“无论什么我都会妥善珍藏。”

晚祷后又等到月明星稀，努德内推开奥默里克的房门，没有打扰那位跪在床前祈祷的枢机。

奥默里克诵完最后的音节，站起来，见努德内郑重其事的样子，猜想他是带着那件礼物前来的。

“让我看看，是什么呢？”奥默里克好奇地问道，对方两手空空，不知道礼物藏在哪里。

努德内神秘地靠近，步伐轻得像猫咪在房梁上散步，眼里的湖面星光灿烂，在就寝前昏暗的烛光中分外明亮。他朝奥默里克伸出手，没有诗集也没有念珠。却环住对方的脖颈，凑上自己的唇，那便是他的礼物。

奥默里克以为这是个礼节性的亲吻，接受得如常地平静自然。发现自己印上的是对方唇时，他想到的是努德内因分别而悲伤，所以搞错了贴面礼的左右顺序。直到自己的牙齿被蛮横地撬开，尝到对方舌尖传递过来的温热，他才开始抗拒这个过于深入的吻。

他们最终因奥默里克体力上的优势分开，可是努德内早抓住机会将酸涩的苦味淌进对方的唇齿间。毒泉在奥默里克的嘴里很快弥散开，如蜿蜒的细蛇顺着喉咙向深处爬，沿途留下烧灼的痕迹，流进胃里逐渐绞成剧烈的疼痛。

“你——”奥默里克捂着腹部，大粒的汗珠浸湿他的黑发，汇聚成溪流自他的脸侧如泪水滑过，可他的眼睛里却干涩无比，口中也是，仿佛被火烧般的痛苦蒸干，“你给我喝了什么？”

“是让你好好睡上一觉的药。”努德内在奥默里克的视野中已经变成重影，他轻松地接住对方溘然倒下的身体，握住那只抓着自己衣领不放的手，安抚地轻拍。他已经事先服用过缓释解药，这次他不想陪着他去。

“他们找过你对不对？”奥默里克的眼睛已经失去焦点，那非凡的神采也随之沉入海面，只余空洞的蓝颜色。

“既然您什么都猜得到，又为什么偏要留下送死呢？”努德内叹息着说，从怀中掏出软质的手绢，替怀中人擦去那与他英俊外表实不相配的汗水，又仔细地将那头柔韧的黑发梳理服帖。

奥默里克没再说话，他闭上已经看不见的眼睛，呼吸变得越来越急促又逐渐缓和。无力的失重感如海水包裹着他，带着他向无底的深渊沉沦。

这便是您的最后，枢机主教阁下。

努德内俯身凑近冰冷的耳畔，音节婉转得如同经书中的雅歌。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

梦境的海洋中漂浮着无边的绿色藻类，逐浪起伏如翠色的织锦随风蹁跹。鹿角形状的珊瑚筑成暗红的坟墓，奥默里克躺在里面，如同被他生前所穿的那件华袍包裹。

鮟鱇额前点亮的灯如流星划过，受惊的蓑鲉撞翻牡蛎，贝扇闭合时吐出珍珠，滚落到深海的坟茔里，发出刺眼的光芒，将沉睡者自黑暗的深渊里唤醒。

奥默里克睁开眼睛，尝试过呼吸后发现自己竟然还活着。房间内是陌生的陈设，布置简单得一目了然。石灰白的墙壁上，窗帘缝隙透进来的阳光明晃晃的，屋外应该是个艳阳高照的正午。

他想要坐起来，手腕却酸软得撑不起身体，腿部也传来麻木的感觉，力量在他的身体里回荡，却始终凝聚不起来。

就在他想要再作次努力时，房门随着铰链沉重的锈声开启。

走进来的是努德内，他手里端着东西，没有发现床上的人已经醒来，站在墙边的桌台上整理着杂物，又走到窗前拉开窗帘，将灿烂的阳光放进室内。

奥默里克无法出声地看着那熟悉的身影在视野里来回穿行，看着努德内神情自若地四处打点。要不是记忆里的苦涩重新弥漫在舌尖，鼻腔里呼吸到的空气湿咸得陌生，他会以为这是个因刚睡醒而被短暂遗忘的旅程中途。

有只白鸟不慎将嘴里的银鱼落到阳台上，被努德内将捡起来重新抛到空中，却被另一只衔走，拍打着翅膀扬长而去。

这个世界就是这么不公平。努德内转过身来望向床榻，正好看到黑色的睫羽眨动，和那双美丽的海蓝色眼睛里盈满的质问。

“醒了？”努德内神态悠然地走到床边坐下，将手掌按在奥默里克的额前，确认他的体温正常，“比我预计的晚了几天，不过这样更方便。”

奥默里克挣扎着想说话，却只能发出嘶哑的声音，他迫切想要个解释。

“别急着说话，”努德内起身走到桌台前，取回一杯水和一瓶药剂。他将奥默里克扶起来，掌着水杯熟稔地将里面的液体倒入他的口中，“您可是睡了很久呢。”

“咳咳，这是哪？”奥默里克咽喉如终获雨露滋润的旱野，重新生长出话语来，“你到底是想……”他只说了半句便感到头晕，声音回来了，可神志又离他而去。

“是座海岛，这只有我们两个人。”努德内将那瓶药剂凑到奥默里克唇边。这次他没能得到对方的配合。“您该喝药了。”

奥默里克见那瓶子里的液体颜色可疑，抗拒地摇头别开脸，紧闭着双唇不肯张开，脸色苍白如墙上的石灰。

“这是解毒剂，”努德内叹了口气，轻声细语地解释着，“只要按时服用，您便能恢复如初。”

“你觉得我现在还会相信你的话吗？”奥默里克语气冰冷地反问，目光也是同样的寒凉。

“为什么不信？”努德内毫无愧色地反问，望过去的目光勇敢地撞上海蓝中的冰山，“我若是想要害你，为何不在那时就把你毒死，却要费尽周折拖到现在？”

“……”奥默里克自感无法反驳，他从努德内的表情中看到坦然与安心，却不愿再相信自己的眼睛，“请先给我个解释。”

“说来话长，请您先喝药，”努德内十分坚持，再次将药瓶递上去，耐心地解释着，“服药间隔太长会让效果打折扣，严重的话会让您留下影响今后生活的后遗症。”

奥默里克笑得无声，努德内竟然还坚持着敬语。他冷漠地问：“从什么时候起，被害者的健康也变成凶手需要关心的范畴了？”

“您的安危向来都是我最优先的考虑，”努德内声音坚定地回答，“我说过要送您件礼物，而您也说过会妥善珍藏。”

“你指的是死亡吗？”奥默里克笑着问，“那可真是值得铭记的体验呢。”

“不，是生命。”努德内否定着，“我如约让您活了下来，所以现在您也该依照当时的话，珍惜我为您保存的生命，把药喝下去。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”奥默里克问，声音微弱却语意坚韧。

“您不能拒绝，”努德内的语调平和，却毫无商量的余地，“我不想强迫您，可如果您继续这么不配合的话，我也有办法让您喝下去，到时请恕我冒犯。”

奥默里克的眼里闪过瑟缩的流光，他不想知道努德内会怎么做，上次的体验已经足够糟糕。他闭上眼睛任由努德内将那液体灌进嘴里，发现味道并不如他想象的那么难喝，甚至有丝丝的甜味。

“您在憎恨我的背叛，”努德内将空瓶子放到床头柜上，解读着奥默里克逐渐恢复神光的眼中，那几乎快要决堤的仇视，有些伤心地说，“这可真是误会。”

“我将你带离毒蛇的巢穴，给了你新的生活，而你却反过来咬了我。如果这都不能被称作背叛，那就请你重新定义下这个词的含义。”或许那药剂真的有奇效，奥默里克感到精力恢复了许多，话语也变得连贯起来。

“我是咬了您，可我牙上没毒，换做别人可就未必了。”努德内抬手替奥默里克擦去嘴边残留的药剂，指尖触碰到唇角时感到阵厌恶的颤抖，这反应让他的眼睛里蕴起哀伤的波纹。

“别忘了你还欠我个解释。”奥默里克神情漠然地提醒着，他曾为那双绿眸里所含的丰富情感而动容，而今却将那视作舞台演员镶嵌在面具上的锆石，无论看起来多真，也都是伪饰。

“好，”努德内点着头，手臂自奥默里克身后绕过去，扯来柔软的枕头垫在那仍有些无力的身下，确认对方的颈部有所依托。“您在教廷内任职这么久，或许留意过这样的事情：历次推选中那些最众望所归的枢机主教们最后并没有谁真的胜出，最后登上宝座的永远不是公认最合适的那个人。”

“从记载来看，确实是这样。”奥默里克的声音比方才更加清晰，他的面容开始恢复血色，让他看起来终于像个活人。

“教廷将这解释为神意不可测。而实际上呢？不过是木秀于林风必摧之。”努德内的声音是毫不掩饰的轻蔑，这里天高地远，只有他们二人，不用担心隔墙有耳，“这次也是同样。”

“我对他们的谋算并不意外，”奥默里克语气平淡，神色却有些黯然，声线在提出接下来的疑问时有些不稳，好像断了线的风筝被风吹得摇晃，“我想知道的是，你为何也参与其中？”

“因为我躲不掉，”努德内目光诚实地回答，微微低下头，为自己的弱小无力而感到惭愧，“他们知道我在您身边，便找上我，要求我为他们做事。”

“你为什么不拒绝？”奥默里克表情冷肃地问，窗外吹来阵冷风，忽然感到的凉意让他的身体打了个寒颤。

努德内意识到自己的疏忽，连忙将毯子拉到奥默里克胸前，将边角往他身后掖了掖，又快步走到窗边合上扇页。然后他伫立在逐渐安静的窗帘中间，遥望着海天之间的地平线，深深地吸了口气，然后慢悠悠地吐出来。转身回望的眼中有片刻失神，好像发条卡壳的活动人偶。

“我无法对他们说“不”。因为我的身体里留着他们过去打下的烙印，灵魂里也是。”他重新走回到床边，柔软的棉絮承托着他的重量。他不期望奥默里克能够理解这样的事，只是按照对方的希望做着回答，“身体被侵略所留下的痕迹并不像刀割剑刺的创伤那么容易愈合，它会永远存在，永远疼痛，永远鲜血淋漓。那就像勒在脖子上的绳索，控制着身体与灵魂，却斩不断，扯不开，系着死结，要摆脱便只能同时结束生命。”

这不是可以通过书本了解的事情，奥默里克无从判断努德内话语的真假。但他的目光深深地刺入那双碧绿澄澈的眼睛里，掘的是腐烂的枯败和绝望的死灰。如果那样痛彻心扉的神情也能伪装，那努德内绝对是最顶尖的演员。

“幸好我还有足够的理智去抗拒他们对我的控制。”努德内继续说着，情绪稍微缓和了些，“我假意收下他们给我的黄金与毒药，执行时却换成深度睡眠剂。我将浓度调得很高，不然无法瞒天过海，也因此让您受了些痛苦，我为此向您道歉。”

“那你又是怎么将我带到这里来的？”奥默里克追问，“以我的身份，死后应当被葬在教廷的墓地里。除非我留下遗嘱另作安排，”咳嗽了几声后，“但我没有。”

“当然也是多亏了他们，”努德内回答，“我装作害怕，告诉他们说我担心毒药的事情会败露，提出将你葬回家乡。有了他们的帮助事情做起来很容易，我只需要伪造您的遗愿，然后经由枢机团首席批准，便可将您装在马车里上路。”

“那之后呢？”奥默里克觉得这有些不可思议，就连最奇想的小说也不敢这么写，“你是葬下了空棺？然后呆在这里等我醒来再回去领赏？”

“哀荣归故只是个幌子，而我也不再打算回去。”努德内的声音仍是那样的抑扬，好像在讲述诗歌中的故事，“我故意走了偏僻的近路，看似赶时间，实际上的目的却是为了方便制造足够逼真的意外，好让他们以为我与你的遗体都喂了河里的游鱼。”

“你就这么有信心？断定那些老谋深算的家伙们不会怀疑其中有诈？”奥默里克跟他们共事多年，深知他们的疑心比林中的狐狸还机敏。

“我将戏做得很足，他们即使沿河查看，也只会发现腐坏断裂的桥墩和倾覆的马车，还有衣物的碎片与灌木上的血肉痕迹，延续到很远的地方密林里，还有河的下游，看起来就像是被野兽撕碎，被河水冲走。” 努德内说到这里，声音被奥默里克剧烈的咳嗽打断。他想了想，或许是当时下的药物浓度太高，烧灼了喉咙的缘故，起身去抽屉里取了些叶子出来，泡在温水里，递给奥默里克，“但最能蒙蔽他们眼睛的还不是这些。”

“那是什么呢？”奥默里克接过水杯自行饮着，他已经可以拿得稳杯子，且暂时忘记自己对努德内仍存在心的怀疑。

“是他们对人欲望的笃信。”努德内讽刺地眨着眼睛，唇边的新月表露着戏谑，“他们许诺我主教品秩，以及尘埃落定后枢机团的席位。”他看见奥默里克的脸上浮现出无可救药的表情，“所以在他们看来，我根本没有放弃光明的前程中途逃离的理由。”

“你是真的很聪明，认真起来谁也算计不过你。”奥默里克说的是赞叹的话，眼睛里却刮着叹息的风，拂起的水波也荡漾着悲伤和痛心。他忽然提高了音量，“但你何来替我决定命运的权力？还是说，你以为这么做，我便会感谢你？你到底想从我这得到什么好处？”

努德内被这连串的问题逼得无言，陷入长久的沉默，他努力维持着平静的表情开始出现细微的裂痕，露出下面慌乱的神色。他从未见过奥默里克如此愠怒的样子，连忙解释着说：“我只想带着您远离教廷的阴谋，就像您当初帮助我离开修道院，并不是为了什么好处，我只希望您——”

撞在墙上的那只玻璃杯落到地上，流淌出血迹般的水痕，在最终抵达目的地前，它自努德内的耳上掠过，破空的风卷起他浅棕色的碎发，夺走他的声音。

“在修道院的时候，我问过你愿不愿意。在主教座堂里，我也尊重你离去的自由。”情绪的激荡让奥默里克有些气喘，他的面颊泛起发热的洪潮，却挥手挡开努德内意欲试探温度的手，“可你呢？却根本没有给我选择的机会。”他稍稍停下来呼吸，才又继续道，“不对，你给了。你事先确认过我的意愿，你清楚我的选择是什么，却仍然坚持要将我的一切夺走。”

“死亡才会夺走一切，可只要活着便拥有无限的希望。”努德内声音变得急切起来，他起初便料到奥默里克必定会责怪他自作主张，“只要您还有命在，余下的人生漫长，想做什么都可以，这样有什么不好？”

“什么都可以吗？”奥默里克语调激昂如战斗的号角，“那我清楚明白地告诉你，我现在就想要回去，揭穿你们的阴谋，继续履行我的职责。我在神前发过誓，必将终生侍奉，至死不渝。既然我还活着，就该继续守诺。”

“这恐怕不行。您的遗体已经按例停放殿内接受了三日的瞻仰，许多人都见证过您的死亡，即使回去他们也很容易咬定您是冒名，然后名正言顺地处死。”努德内露出为难的神色，又有些悲伤。奥默里克的反应也在他的预设之中，却是最坏的那种结果，“所以您只能留在这里。”抬头望了眼窗外，他又语气幽幽地说，“更何况你也走不掉，这座岛上没有船，要离开只能等潮水退到最低时步行去对面的海岸。每个月只有三天机会，下次的话，还要等二十多天。”

这听起来根本就是天方夜谭，奥默里克感到难以相信，不顾身体的抗议自床上起身，穿过并不宽敞的房间推开窗户，推开站在冬季冷日的光里，映入眼帘的是无边无际的汪洋大海，环视四周后他惊异地发现，这房间竟属于座废弃的灯塔。 

“你究竟费了多少心思，才替我找到这样的监牢？”奥默里克想推开努德内环过来的胳膊，可身体的虚弱让他失去平日的体力优势，最终还是被搬回了床边。

“既然要做，我总该保证万无一失。”努德内的神情哀伤又决然，“说起来当初留意这里，只是因为跟我美梦中景色相似，没想到却有派上用场的时日。”他抓着奥默里克的手腕久久地没有放开，珍珠般圆润的声音说着寒铁般的言语，“您尽可以恨我，诅咒我，做一切能让您感到舒服和满意的事情，但就是不能离开。”瞄了眼桌台，他又补充着，“还得按时服药。”

“你以为我会任凭摆布，做你听话的囚犯？”奥默里克神情冰冷而坚定，他从来不是胆怯的人，如今他展露着战士赴死般的勇敢，望着自己曾经最信任的人说，“我早晚会离开，不是走门就是跳窗，你是看不住我的。”

“既然如此，那就没办法了，请恕我冒犯。”努德内神情感伤地说完话，忽然侧身自床下摸出早就准备好的绳索，迅速地将奥默里克的双手反剪着绑得结实，又穿过床头两米高的墙上不知本来做什么用的铁环，牢牢地系紧。

他还不忘贴心地帮奥默里克将姿势调整舒服，以免他因难受的睡姿而窒息，又将他的头安放在枕头上。正当他想替奥默里克盖上被子时，被腹部传来的重击踹到了地上。

奥默里克的嗓音沙哑得仿佛声带被撕裂，喉咙里传来铜锈的甜味，他满目恨意地望向地上坐着的人，字字如顿地说：“别碰我。”

这场景似曾相识，让努德内的记忆闪回到他们初识的那晚。当时这位神圣高贵的主教阁下也是这么态度坚决，将意图靠近的自己扔到了地板上，仿佛他是团肮脏的淤泥，只要沾上便再也洗不干净手。

“如果我说，我已经碰过您了呢？”努德内的灵魂再次脱离肉体飘荡在空中，俯瞰着缓缓自地上起身的那个人忽然露出的恶毒眼神，“您可是跟我呆了很久，而这只有一张床。”

惊骇夺走奥默里克才将恢复的全部力量，痛苦碎裂成无数的碎片沿着他的血管传递到全身，均匀地分布在骨骼与神经，将他的灵魂扎得千疮百孔，好像被用旧丢弃的圣餐布。

“您是否在后悔，当初就不该将我从修道院带出来？”努德内的灵魂想阻止那个跟自己形同双生的人说话，他在那几近疯狂的表情上看到濒临崩溃的克制，担心他会做出可怕的事情，却只听见他说，“您过去常将那比作蛇窝，又怎确保您带回的不是条想要拖您下地狱的凶蛇？”

余下的话语奥默里克没有听见。

努德内的灵魂终于抢回对身体的控制权，却发现床上的人陷入昏睡，怎么都叫不醒。他不知所措地抱着那具仅靠温热和呼吸才能确定生命犹在的躯体，涌进嘴里的溪流是他许久未尝的深海的味道。

眼泪滴到奥默里克的唇边时，激起睡梦中的人轻微颤抖。拥抱着他的人担心他醒来看到自己会更痛苦，便将他放回床上，覆上厚重的毛毯，然后步态蹒跚地离开房间。

他去了海边。冬季海水也是寒冷的，可他却一直走到了水深过膝的地方。他停在那里回望那扇窗，猜想奥默里克看到这幕是否会失望，为没有延伸到海底的脚步。

可他必须活着。他站在海浪里，想起在奥默里克身边所做的第一个梦，梦里海天广袤无限，绿道如茵矗立着白色的灯塔。

是美妙的梦境指引着他来到这里，奥默里克曾夸赞过他的聪慧，那就用那个人最为欣赏的优点来想办法让这个梦继续下去。

冰凉的岸流使他冷静，轻柔的水花安抚他焦躁的心，大脑急速地思考着，灵智的光辉如金色的丝线，在他的脑海中编织出逻辑与因果的网，将那些支离破碎的断片逐个联结，重新拼凑成令人向往的图景。

太阳在他思考的时候朝着海面坠去，将地平线也变成耀眼的颜色，那正是努德内梦中见过的明亮。他下意识地往前走了几步，朝远方伸出手去，想要将那抹灿烂的光辉取下，填补进那充满希望的织锦里。

自背后忽然伸出的手拦住他的步伐，将他往后抱着移动了半步，便摇摇晃晃地带着他倒在了海水里。

是奥默里克。他怎么出来的？

海水浅得只需要坐起便能呼吸，努德内将头伸出水面，奥默里克的身体也随着他的手臂被抬起。他们坐在被落日染成金红色的海水中不停地咳嗽，轻轻拍打在背部的那只手传来熟悉的感觉，努德内忽然有了再次面对这个人的勇气。

“对不起。”他望着海面上倒影的那张正看着自己的脸说，看不清被海浪割碎的面容上此时的表情与眼神，只看到被解开的绳索被水流冲到了很远的地方。奥默里克说得不错，只要他想离开，自己是看不住他的。

“……”方才是奥默里克的身体先于思考作出了反应。他看到努德内朝着海中走去，便本能地想要将那个人拉回来，全忘了自己方才还恨他入骨。而现在他又看到海面上被雨滴激荡起的涟漪，或许是理智又或许不是的部分替他开口说了话，“我不相信你对我做过那样的事，”他停了几秒钟，像是为自己的话语而感到吃惊，却又将这个话题继续了下去，“你跟他们从来就不是同类。”

努德内抬起来的那张脸上淌着火热的泪水，让这片浅海都变得温暖了起来。

他想起奥默里克如今还是个病人，清楚自己喂他喝下的药是什么份量，更知道不良反应会延续到多久。

“跟我回去吧，”他扶着奥默里克自海水中站起，替他挡着傍晚的海风，“这海水太冷了，你会着凉，我得给你换身衣服。”他担心奥默里克会反抗，在海里纠缠十分危险，担忧让他的声音轻得几乎等同于恳求。“下次服药的时间也快到了。”

奥默里克站在原地没有动，他呆呆地望着远方，黑色的衣服让他看起来如同岸边砥砺的礁石。

“我或许永远都不会原谅你的自作主张，也永远都无法对我本该拥有的人生释怀，”他的声音被风裹挟到很远的地方，可海天寂静只余他们二人，除了对方没有谁听得见他们的秘密与真情，“我不会感谢你对我的绑架，但我……理解你的苦心”

他有些勉强地自努德内的怀抱里挣脱，站在半臂距离之外。地平线上的红日已经触到海面，与倒影相切形成对称的圆。天空中升起的金星早于月色闪耀，木星与之相伴，遥相辉映，拉开夜色舞台的序幕。

夜色中努德内看不清奥默里克的动作，只听见布料摩擦的窸窣，小心翼翼地握着袍服上的垂带不敢放开，生怕那个人会忽然奔向深海。

奥默里克扬起手臂时他紧张地抱住了对方，看见有什么闪光的东西如流星在视野里划过，坠入前方的海里很快沉没不见。

努德内握住那只伸到自己面前解惑的小指，来回地抚摸根部环形的压痕。那里本该有枚华贵的鸽血红戒指，接受过许多信众的亲吻，在无数的重要器物上印下纹章，象征着无数人毕生追求的权柄。

“走吧。”奥默里克的声音在耳边响起，平静得如同刚走完遥远的路，到了回家的时候。

—FIN—


End file.
